Visions
by MsMKT86
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Abigail Jordan. They soon learn that Abigail is more than she appears to be. She has visions that are accompanied with blinding headaches. When she informs the brothers of vision she had about a certain angel, all hell breaks lose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. New story for you guys. I hope you like this. Let me know.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Supernatural or any character or items mentioned through the story. The only that belongs to me are the OCs.**

* * *

Abigail Jordan was just like every other 20 year old. She had lots of friends, she was at a college of her choice. Life was good. That was until one day she woke up with a splitting headache. She downed some ibuprofen and took a cold shower but nothing seemed to work.

She laid down on her bed in her dorm room that she shared with her roommate Jill Manning. Abigail closed her eyes tightly, as if she was trying to will the headache that only seemed to get worse to go away.

Boardwalk_ Cafe. Richard M. Greery. FBI. _Those words kept flashing through her head. All day long.

"Abi, are you ok?" Jill asked flopping down on her bead. "You've been in this room all day."

"I've just got a headache. No big." Abi said propping herself up against the wall beside her bed. "Hey do you know anyone named Richard Greery?"

"Uh no. Doesn't sound familiar. Why?" Jill asked flipping through a magazine.

"No reason." she mumbled. Abigail squeezed her eyes shut and there they were again. A sign that read Boardwalk Cafe, a credit card that read Richard M. Greery and an FBI badge.

XXXX

"Dude what's up with case?" Dean Winchester asked tying his tie.

"I told you Dean. Richard Greery, 37 was last seen outside of the Boardwalk Cafe." Sam Winchester answered.

"So maybe he just took off and hit the casinos." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Except the last few people that saw him told the newspaper that he just vanished into thin air." Sam said.

"Hmph. That's like the third time that's something like that has happened." Dean said. "Well let's go." he said shoving his gun in the new holster that Sam had bought for him."Is all this really necessary?" Dean asked opening his suit jacket showing off the leather contraption strapped around his shoulders.

"Yes. FBI agents don't keep their guns in the back of their pants." Sam said exasperated following his brother outside. "Look Dean,I'm wearing one too." he said opening his jacket.

"That doesn't make this any less lame." Dean said under his breath as he climbed into the Impala.

XXXXX

The brothers arrived at the Boardwalk Cafe in record time.

"A little faster next time Dean." Sam said slamming the car door.

"Shut up Sam." he muttered rounding the car. Sam held the door open as two elderly ladies left the cafe. Dean impatient, offered to help the ladies through the door. They smiled and they each took and arm and he escorted them to their car.

"Aww." Sam teased as Dean passed him on the way inside the building.

"How many times are you going to make me tell you to shut up today?" Dean said turning to face his younger brother.

"How many more time are you gonna help old ladies cross the street?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up Sam." Dean said as they walked toward the counter."Hi. I'm Agent Rodgers and this is my partner, Agent Kirke." Dean said pulling out his fake FBI badge and showing it to the cashier.

"Oh my god." she said aloud.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Um, nothing. How can I help you?" she asked with a weak smile.

"We're here investigating the disappearance of Richard M. Greery." Sam said. "We know he was last seen right outside."

"Yeah, I heard that this morning. I wasn't working when it happened."she said.

"Right well, Miss..." Dean said, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Jordan. Abigail. Uh just call me Abi." she said blushing at her rambling.

"Ok Abi." Dean said smoothly. "We'd still like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure." Abi said.

"What's going on here?"a round stout man asked as he hurried from the back.

"These guys are with the FBI, Rod and they want to ask me some questions about that guy." Abi answered.

"You weren't even here." Rod said with an attitude. "Get back to work." he said pointing at the cash register.

"Uh excuse me, Rod was it?" Dean said. "By not allowing us to question this girl not only does it make it seem like she has something to hide but you are interfering in a federal investigation. That's serious jail time my friend." Dean said leaning on the counter. Rod's eyes flashed from Dean to Sam as if he was checking out Dean's story. When he saw that Sam's face was serious, he gulped.

"Abi, take a break. These agents want to speak with you." he said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her from behind the counter. Sam and Dean lead her to and empty table.

"Abi do you know anything about Mr. Greery?"Sam asked as they settled down.

"Um no. I had never even seen him before I saw his face in the paper." she said.

"Do you know who was working out front a few days ago when Mr. Greery was here?" Dean asked.

"Um, I think Becca,the red head over there but I'm not sure. Like I said I wasn't here." Abi answered.

"Then we should probably talk to Becca next." Dean said quietly to Sam who nodded yes. "That's probably the only way we'll find out because I doubt that _Rod_ would be any help."

"Find out what?" Abi questioned.

"We need to know how he paid." Sam said.

"A credit card." Abi said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked leaning up in his chair. "You said you weren't here."

"Um is that all the questions you guys have?" Abi asked panicked. "Rod will probably be calling for me soon." she said rising from the table.

"Abi, sit down. Please." Sam said gently. She took a deep breath and sat down again. "What are you not telling us?"

"It's nothing." she said avoiding eye contact.

"Look we don't care if you're skimming out of the register. We just need to know what you know." Dean said. Sam gave Dean a reprimanding look that the older brother just shrugged off.

"It's nothing like that." Abi said. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Sam said. Abi hesitated before speaking again.

"I had a vision." she said quietly.

"A vision?" Dean asked.

"What kind of vision?" the brothers asked simultaneously.

"Oh I don't know. I just saw three things and I had no idea what they meant until today when I came into work and Becca showed me the newspaper." Abi answered.

"What'd you see?" Sam asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I saw the cafe sign, Richard Greery's credit card and your badge." she said pointing to Dean.

"Abi can you give us a minute?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure." Abi said leaving the brother at the table.

"What the hell dude?" Dean asked his eyes wide.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"No seriously, what the hell?"Dean asked again.

"I don't know Dean. I think there is something going on with her. We need to find out what."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We'll have to talk to her." Sam said.

"Are you feeling connected Sammy?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Not funny Dean." Sam said rising from his chair.

"Awe Sammy, come on." Dean said with a chuckle rising from his chair as well. "I just figured you'd be happy know that you weren't the only one who had wacky visions." he said as they walked back to the counter.

"You know I haven't had those in years." Sam said as he stopped and turned to face Dean. "It wasn't funny when you joked about it then and guess what Dean? It's not funny now."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Dean said. Sam was unconvinced. "Really. I'm sorry."Sam pushed out a breath and continued on toward the counter.

"Abi?" he said touching her on the shoulder.

"Yeah." she said turning to face the brothers.

"We'd like to ask you some follow up questions. Uh what time do you get off?" Sam asked.

"I get off in like three hours but I have class right after that." she answered. "I'll be free at five."

"We'll be on campus at five." Sam said with a brief smile. "Here the number you can call me at if you have any questions before we meet up."

"Ok." Abi said smiling back. The brother said goodbye and left the cafe.

XXXXX

_Trench coat, Richard Greery, an unknown woman._

As soon as the Winchesters pulled off, Abi fell to her knees in pain. She had gotten another vision.

"Are you ok?" Becca said rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to go home." she said her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Ok. I'll tell Rod you're leaving." Becca said helping Abi off the floor.

"Thanks."

"Do you need any help getting back to the dorms?"

"No, my building is right around the corner." Abi said squinting.

"Ok, be careful." Becca said walking Abi to the door.

"I will. Thanks." Abi let the door close behind her and she started down the sidewalk. When she got to front steps of her building she sat down and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam, it's Abi." she said.

"Hey is everything ok?" he asked.

"Uh not really. My roommate is out you think you guys could come over?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Dalton Hall, second floor, room 222." Abi said pushing herself off the steps.

"We'll be there soon." Sam said ending the call.

"Awesome." Abi mumbled as she struggled inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I know a lot of you read this so I thank you for that. I love that you cared enough to even look it up. Thank you. This is chapter two and I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know.**  
**  
**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! **

**(No really. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live.)**

* * *

_ Trench coat, Richard Greery, and an unknown woman._

Abi couldn't get them to stop popping into her head. As she lay on her bed waiting for Sam and his partner to arrive, she closed her eyes and tried to push the images out of her head. It didn't work. Not like she had hoped. This time when the vision happened, she saw a stoic dark hair man in the trench coat, she saw Richard Greery eating cheesesteaks in a beautifully decorated room and the unknown woman, she had black eyes.

Abi was snapped out of her vision when there was knock on her door. She rolled off the bed and eased over to the door.

"Hey." she muttered squinting to see her guests.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked entering into the apartment, Dean close behind him.

"Well other than the fact that my head feels like someone is hacking at it with a butter knife I'm great." Abi said sitting on the bed.

"So you're having a vision." Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it's a little different this time." she said.

"What did you see?" the men asked together.

"Well at first it was just a trench coat, that guy Richard Greery and some woman I didn't know but then right before you guys showed up the vision changed. There was this handsome guy with a hard face wearing the trench coat." Abi began to explain.

"Cas." Dean said in a quiet voice.

"Who?"

"Nobody. What else did you see?" Dean asked avoiding her question.

"Um I saw Richard Greery shoveling cheesesteaks in his mouth in some room I've never seen." Abi said.

"What'd it look like?" Sam asked. "The room."

"Uh it was white paneling with gold trim." Abi said closing her eyes trying to remember. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"The woman I didn't know. She had black eyes, but not just the pupil the whole eyeball." Abi explained.

"Ok Abi. Can you give us a minute?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I need to get some more water." Abi said as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked. "Cas? That angel holding cell? And now demons are involved?"

"I don't know man, but Cas has some explaining to do." Dean said in harsh whisper as he pulled out his cell phone. He paced as he dialed. "Cas, it's Dean we're at Winderson University. Dalton Hall, second floor, room 222." Dean said.

"What is it that you need?" Casitel asked.

"God damn-it Cas!" Dean yelled as he almost ran into the trench coat clad man. He snapped his phone shut and continued to talk. "What are you doing with Richard Greery?"

"He is to be protected." Cas answered into the phone.

"Put that away." Dean said snatching the phone from the angel's hand. "Why does this D-List human need to be protected?"

"He doesn't, but rather something that he is in possession of." Cas answered.

"You need to zap him back home." Dean said trying not to raise his voice again.

"That's not possible." Castiel answered.

"His family and this whole town are wondering what happened to him." Sam spoke up.

"You took him in front of a busy coffee shop." Dean said.

"That could not be helped." Cas said lowering his eyes to the ground. "He was being pursued."

"By a demon?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Cas said plainly.

"OH MY GOD!" Abigail screamed as she came out of bathroom. "IT'S THE TRENCH COAT GUY!"

"Hello." Cas said taking a few steps toward the girl that was pressed against the wall. He examined her face before speaking again. "You are Abigail Jordan."

"How do you know that?" she said with a trembling voice.

"I am Casitel. I'm an angel of the Lord." he answered.

"Oh. So I'm completely insane." she said shrugging her shoulders and sliding to the floor.

"Ahh, you wish." Dean said with a chuckle.

"It's ok Abi." Sam said kneeling in front of her. "He's here to help." She nodded her head and allowed Sam to help her up off the floor.

"What's he doing here?" Abi asked.

"I called him. I figured this was the guy you were talking about in your vision." Dean said.

"You've been having visions?" Cas asked the girl who was half hidden behind Sam's massive body.

"Yeah." she answered peeking out.

"The prophecies have began." he said to Dean.

"Prophecies? So she like a female Chuck?" Dean asked his eyes glued on the girl.

"Yes."

"Well you're gonna need something stronger than water and ibuprofen." Dean said reaching in his jacket pocket and handing her his flask.

"What's going on?" Abi asked confused. "I'm having a prophecy?"

"Yes, you are a Abigail Jordan, Prophet. Right now your visions are coming to you as things happen but that will change with time." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"That's just friggin great!" Dean said throwing his arms into the air in frustration.

"Abi you should rest. We'll call you once we figure out how to fix whatever's happening." Sam said helping her the bed.

"Ok. Cool." she said laying down. "And I'll call you if I have another _prophecy_." she said turning on her side away from the three men.

"Whoa." Dean said stopping a few inches away from Cas' outstretched arm where he held up two fingers. "No thank you." Cas cocked his head slightly to the side with a confused look.

"Remember the last conversation we had about you zapping me places? Yeah well my poops are scheduled perfectly. Just meet us at the Clancy Motel on Fair Lawn, room 312." Dean said as Cas poofed. Sam was standing at the door laughing. "Shut up Sam." Dean as he pushed his brother out of the dorm room and into the hallway.


End file.
